


Hill Topped

by LManorSecret



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jesus - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rick - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Walkers, Zombies, glenn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Gregory makes a play for power against Maggie Greene
Relationships: Maggie Greene & Gregory
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie sat in her office behind her desk. She was waiting. Negan had been defeated and was being held in a prison cell this was now time to rebuild society and Maggie wanted to make Hilltop something truly special. This brings her to today. Gregory the former leader has been plotting against her to reclaim power since she took it from him.

Knock knock knock

“Come in”

Gregory sheepishly walked into the room. He was a man with little to no spine. He liked to work in the shadows, never getting his own hands dirty. This was why he deposed as the leader of Hilltop. Gregory took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. His eyes gave away his want to be back in the chair behind the desk. It was a symbol of power.

“You wanted to see me” 

“Yes Gregory. I found out about your latest plot”

“My latest plot? I believe there must be some misunderstanding” 

“Don’t play dumb, just own up to it” Maggie said with an annoyed voice. “Or maybe I should let you be a feast for the walkers”

“Now, Maggie let’s not doing anything too rash. I all I did was go around asking how people where finding your leadership. I… I was trying to be helpful”

Lies. Gregory was a terrible liar. Sending him out to be walker food might just be the smartest thing to do however, Maggie wasn’t a monster. And for all of Gregory’s flaws of which there were many she found something endearing about him. Though she could not put her finger on it. For all Maggie knew it was just the desire to be near a man for comfort since the loss of her husband Glenn, she didn’t have time to properly mourn his death during their war with Negan.

“Look Gregory we need to find some sort of peace between us. We should be working together not against each other. But you need to understand that the people chose me. Outside of this room I can’t be seen undermined by you”

“Of course, not”

Gregory slowly stood up and moved around the desk closer to Maggie. He leaned against the desk looking down at her. Maggie’s mind was racing with what games he might be trying to play.  
“Now maybe I could help you more directly” Gregory smiled.

“And how would you do that?”

“Help you delegate, and relieve you of stress”

“Relieve me of stress”

“Oh yes, nothing worse in leadership than the stress”

“And how’d would you relieve me of it?”

Gregory leaned in close. Planting a kiss on Maggie’s lips. As Gregory slowly moved away to Maggie’s own surprise, she found herself leaning in for a second kiss. It didn’t take long for the two of them to start undressing the other.

Maggie found herself pressed up against the wall next to door to her office. Gregory’s hard cock penetrated her arse. No one had ever gone in there before. It was so tight. Gregory kissed the back of her neck as she tried to keep her moans quiet. She didn’t want anyone in the hallway to know what was going on.

“Say that you are my bitch” Gregory whispered.

“I’m your bitch. I’m your Bitch!”

“Tell me that I’m in charge” Gregory whispered.

“You’re in charge! Thank god, you’re in charge!” Maggie moaned out.

Gregory moved Maggie over to her desk. Placing her on it. From here Maggie could see her office door was wide open. People could and were watching, in shock and surprise. This was Gregory’s game and she played right into it. But it was no good, her pussy was wet and she was ready to have a cock inside of it. 

“You bastard” Maggie hissed.

Gregory just smiled as he shoved his cock into her pussy. Since there was no longer any need to contain herself Maggie allowed her moans to echo loud and clear for all to hear. This only spurred Gregory on. He was thrusting faster and harder. 

“Tell me something I want to hear” Gregory once again whispered.

“I wish to serve you! Let me be yours”

Gregory kept going. Maggie could feel herself reaching climax. Gregory shot his load of inside of her pushing her over the edge. Climax. The two where panting. Gregory pulled out his cock still hard. He looked down at it.

“I think it needs cleaning”

Maggie pushed herself off the desk and got on her knees. She took his cock and wrapped her lips around it. She tickled the head with her tongue before moving down the rest of the cock. Maggie took pleasure in clean his cock in her mouth. 

“Now that’s a good girl”

Gregory slowly walked over to the office door and closed it finally giving them some privacy. He no longer needed the show, he had already won. But Maggie didn’t feel like a loser.


	2. Hill Topped the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Gregory displayed his power over Maggie. A follow up to Hill Topped. Written by LManorSecret and edited by Jax.

Maggie awoke in bed. Yesterday seemed like a crazy dream or nightmare depending on the point of view. She looked over to see a naked Gregory next to her. The man had publicly humiliated her by allowing everyone to watch them having sex. Maggie knew she should be angry, furious even. But she didn’t feel it. She tried to think of Glenn, but he was dead, he would never hold her again, speak to her again, love her again. Maggie looked at Gregory and she doubted that he loved her, but that didn’t seem to upset her. Maggie tried to sneak out of the bed.

“Where do you think you are going?” Gregory asked.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Maggie replied. “Just getting some fresh air. Need to plan a speech to announce your return to leadership”

“Oh, I think people got the message”

“Look, Gregory, I think we can be a real power couple if we work together”

“Couple? No Maggie. I run this place and you will do as you are told”

“Excuse me?”

“We are not a couple. I am in control here. And you are nothing more than my bed warmer. Now come here and give me a kiss”

Maggie felt a whole range of emotions. From rage to joy, from heartbreak to excitement. She didn’t know if she should punch him or thank him. Anyone else spoke to her like that and she would have punched without question, and that includes Glenn. Maggie took a deep breath and kissed Gregory. Gregory smiled with sweet victory.

“Time for breakfast” Gregory said.

He removed the bed covers to reveal his cock, hard as a rock. Maggie moved in close. She slowly licked the tip. The cock twitched with delight. Maggie wrapped her lips around the cock and went down. She had taken bigger, but she wasn’t complaining as she fit the whole thing in her mouth. Gregory moans went from a purr to a roar as Maggie got faster. Up and down, up and down. Maggie got faster and faster; Gregory held on as long as he could. He gave no warnings other then he cries of pleasure before he exploded inside Maggie’s mouth. The amount of cum seemed never ending, Maggie struggled to hold it in, nearly chocking on it. But she made sure not to spill a drop.

“Now I have to go to work, but I want you to wait here for me” Gregory commanded.

“No Gregory. I can’t just wait here all day”

“Oh, you can’t?”

Gregory got out of bed and walked around it to the side Maggie was on. With a firm grip Gregory grabbed Maggie by the hair turning her over. Her pussy was becoming increasingly wet.

“I am going to have to teach you a lesson?”

“Yes, Gregory. I have been so bad”

Gregory spread Maggie’s legs open. Without warning he thrusted his cock into her. He grunted with each thrust. Gregory picked up speed as he went. Both of them working up a sweat. Maggie’s moans where so loud a walker could probably hear her.

“Say my name” Maggie called out.

“Who the fuck cares what your name is” Gregory replied.

Gregory kept pounding away. He let out a mighty roar as he fired his load inside Maggie. She collapsed onto the bed; this caused a chuckle out of Gregory. Gregory walked across the room and rummage around a desk drawer. He tossed an object onto the bed. Maggie picked up the item to see it was a dog collar, the message was clear, she was his property. Maggie looked down at her wet pussy, filled with his cum. With a smile on her face, she placed the collar around her neck.

“Good girl. Now I have to go to work but I will be back later”

With this Gregory got dressed and took his leave. Maggie sat on the bed and waited for her master to return.


	3. Hill Topped the Next Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory and Maggie are back at it. Gregory is truly proving himself as the master. 
> 
> This piece is written by Jax and edited by LManorSecret!

Maggie waited for what felt like hours she began to feel horny and in a state of a hot flash she then went down and began to rub her clit slowly at first Maggie the pick up the pace by rubbing faster and deeper her beautiful Pusey lips we’re getting wetter and wetter by the second and all Maggie was moaning out was one word “Gregory, Gregory Gregory!!!!!” She screamed out the third time climaxing her juices came spilling out on the bed with laying her back on the bed she had her legs close together rubbing each other slightly out of breath.

Maggie began to think to herself what she was doing being dominated by a man who cares nothing for her but another side to her was in pure lust of just the mere thought of being commanded by such a man and only such a man who was not brave, strong, young, and attractive but only him could please her in ways not even Glenn could. Maggie realized that she now fell in love with Gregory and even if he may never truly reciprocate the kind of true love she somewhat also wanted she was ok with that coming to the realization that her feelings didn’t matter she was his servant to please him in all the ways she can she felt her leash and smiled at thought of never have my to truly think for herself or the community she ran all the responsibilities now fall on her new lover and the mere thought of that turned her on. 

Gregory opened the door saying “I issued a full statement saying you have stepped down be my personal servant. At first they were sceptical saying how this all happened then I reminded them of last night and well they laughed and shrugged it off” 

Maggie at first felt great shame and sadness losing her status and respect from the people just like that but then smiled getting wet at thought her beloved was now fully in charge.  
“Great I’m happy it went of such hit my love” 

Gregory looked down to see that bed was wet he then smiled saying missed me that much she pouted nodding her head Gregory chuckled unbuckling his pants pulling it down to reveal his hard cock he slapped her face with it a few times and as hard as he could it didn’t hurt her that much but the point wasn’t to hurt but to belittle her.

Gregory responds “that’s what you get for having fun without me” 

Maggie tries to apologize “I’m sor- gmph!!” 

Gregory interrupts her apology as begins to make her sick on his dick, she complied moaning louder than even Gregory, even going as far making slurping sounds to help please him further. Gregory thirsting with his hips while Maggie thrusting with her neck they were moving in synch when Maggie would be bobbing inward, Gregory would be thrusting forward giving her deep throat they continue this pace for another two minutes. Then Gregory grunted loudly and cummed; he could feel it go down her throat even as he slowly pulled of her mouth leaving a strand of spittle connecting form his shaft to her mouth. He could still see a lot more cum in her mouth. Maggie gasping for air but still managed to swallow the remains in her mouth. 

Gregory smiled “atta girl”

Gregory then shoved Maggie to the bed having her back on the bed lying down he then thrust himself in her wet pussy once again. Maggie wraps her legs around his body. Gregory was thrusting as deep as he could, with each motion Maggie was moaning and groaning with such lust after a few thrust she began to drool. Gregory looked straight into her eyes loving every wince she made with every thrust he made. He speeds up the pace going faster and harder. Maggie was gasping now from the pain and pleasure she was experiencing then finally with one last thrust diving deep filling Maggie up with his seed pulling out laying right beside her both panting out of breath. Gregory sits up against the bedpost.

Maggie looked up asking “what you doing my beloved master?” 

Gregory chuckled to himself at the idea of his reality, that the strong woman with an unstoppable willpower who stood up to Negan was now his toy to play with. Gregory look at Maggie and they lean in to kiss each other. Maggie got on top of Gregory while he used one hand to grab her ass hard, the other he used to pinch her breast in their heated make out session their tongues fights for dominance and of course Maggie let’s Gregory win having full exploration to her mouth they finally pull apart their lips make a popping sound and both are out of breath Gregory pulls both hands away from his groping assault they both lie down and get some rest.

The next morning, they wake up and Gregory gets up from the bed and goes through his dresser and throws a black lace bra and panties at Maggie, with but a look ordering her to wear them.  
Maggie smiles nodding her head saying, “with pleasure, I assume I wait here for your Reuter my beloved master?” 

Gregory chuckled “No now you are fully tamed, and it is now time to show you off as my trophy” 

He attaches a leash onto her collar, and she looks up at him smiling as she is still sitting on the bed now wearing her back laced bra and panties and her collar, he then yanks causing her to fall to the ground.

“Come on pick up the pace servant” 

“Yes, my love” 

She quickly got up and began walking maintaining a good pace with Gregory. They were going for just a light walk for some air. Gregory’s true intentions was to humiliate and discredit her further to make sure there’s no going back from this she will have no choice but to be with him. Everyone was looking some were gasping some were cheering but all were checking out Maggie seeing her submit in such fashion wearing such clothing or rather lack thereof. Maggie didn’t care anymore.

Gregory looked at Maggie and leaned and asked “you hear that? That’s the sound of all pride and self-respect leaving you and being replace with indignity and uncaring. You’ll grow to love it”  
Gregory turned to face her twisting her hair with one hand and playing with the leash with other. A sweet smile was formed by her lips.

“I’ve always been used to it I just had to find someone to help prefect those qualities in me don’t you think she pouted?” 

Gregory couldn’t control himself and also didn’t care he grabbed Maggie and began another heated make out session. Maggie wrapped her legs around his waist. All of hilltop was watching some with disgust others with intrigue but the two didn’t care they were only focusing on pleasing each other; Maggie more so than Gregory. Gregory placed Maggie on one of the tables pulled down her panties Gregory pulled his pants down to his ankles right before he goes in, he whispers in her saying “let’s dance, shall we?” Maggie was interrupted before she could finish her reply. He slams his hard erection into Maggie’s pussy she screams loud for all to hear he kept slamming his hips with hers, she tried her damnedest to move with him, but Gregory was slamming hard all she could do is take and bucking her hips. Her panting was getting louder as was his grunting another ten minutes of thrusting he thrust slams into her right when he slammed, he savoured Maggie’s Yelp that short cry turned a lot of people. It gave Gregory the energy and confidence he needed he pulled himself out of Maggie’s cream filled pussy flips her around and thrusts himself into Maggie’s ass lifted her head up screaming yet moaning from the sheer pressure of it. Loving her cries Gregory decided to kiss her expecting to love her muffled cries even more. Another minute of thrusts he once again slams into her full deep ass. He came once again, she yelps in pain they both were out of breath tired, but Gregory not done he pulls her panties up leaving wet patches, he then turns her around facing him Gregory smiles. The smile said it was time for Maggie to clean him up. He uses her leash to drag her down, throwing her to the floor on her knees. She slowly went for it while licking her lips, but Gregory was impatient he grabbed her by the back of her hair and quickly shoved her into action. He did the first few bobbing by shoving her head but once she stopped struggling, he slowly let go and let her get some control after a few more bobs he used the leash to pull her back in finally he came one last time in her mouth with the same large amount as he came in her ass and clit; she gulped down giving an audible ahh and smiled Gregory pulled his pants.

“good girl” 

He yanked her leash pulling her upward causing her to get up. He yanked her leash again causing her to almost lose her footing, but she kept it and move forward and they went back to their room.


End file.
